Layla Creator of the Night Skies
by gia1113
Summary: What if Lucy joined fairy tail when she was really little and she was powerful like on par with laxus powerful A whole lot of shenanigans that's what will happen. RATING MAY GO UP IN LATER CHAPTERS
1. Prologue

Layla Creator of the Night Skies

Prologue

 **Ohayo hope you enjoy this fanfiction.**

 **Unfortunately I don't own fairy tail**

 **llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Lucy's POV

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

I was seven when it happened and by it I mean when my mother died. It was a pretty bad time she died my father shut me out I really had nothing to do except train. My mother had given me her keys personally with her last breath she told me to get stronger. Now this is probably just me right that wants to honor those words. So I train with Aquarius I train weapons and with Capricorn I do magic training slash exercising. Now I know what you're thinking why is a seven year old training so hard or at all, well….. Capricorn didn't want to but I kinda tricked him into it and Aquarius well she's a bitch all too willing to beat me up. A year later I was pretty strong could hold my own in a fight and then bang my father was murdered. So I fled my mansion lived in the woods for another year then decided to head back to civilization a nine year old nowhere to go ends up in magnolia. Guess what happens I stole some food maybe I might have stolen a golden key. Yeah well I got caught by the rune nights summoned Capricorn to beat them up apparently the master of a guild was watching and recruited me thankfully he paid for the keys I stole. When he asked me for my name I only said Layla he asked for a last name I just walked through the big building he lead me to doors. As soon as I walked in the whole place quitted I just walked to a table and plopped down. But they kept on staring so in my pissed voice I yelled FUCK OFF! They just looked at me shocked I bet they were thinking why a little girl was so vulgar. That's when the master walked in he yelled everyone don't be rude this is our new family member Layla. That's when I decided to take a look around and noticed two children my age one a boy one a girl. I walked up to the boy and noticed him striping I couldn't help it I burst out laughing what do we have here I screeched a stripper (again getting the guilds attention). The boy turned and yelled you wanna fight, Hell yeah exhibitionist I exclaimed so I formed star throwers out of pure celestial light. Then I threw them but he made a wall of ice so I threw celestial fire it burned straight through his ice and knocked him unconscious. The guild stared at me surprised that I beat up grey without breaking a sweat. Then I walked over to the girl she introduced herself as Cana we became fast friends and that is how I joined fairy tail.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **YEA I finished the prologue**

 **Thank you so much for reading**

 **Hopefully the next installment will be up by Monday at the latest Wednesday**

 **Well I just wrote a whole 527 words thanks again for reading**


	2. Erzie

Layla Creator of the Night Skies

CHAPTER 1

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

 **Ohayo this is the second installment of my stronger more badass Lucy story**

 **I don't own fairy tail**

 **Please enjoy**

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

 **LUCYS POV**

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

After about a week at the guild people knew not to fuck with me I really only talked with Cana and beat up gray sometimes me and Laxus would get into a fight we were on par with each other. Every morning I would meditate exercise then get ready and go to the guild about a week in I ran out of money and decided I wanted to go on a job. So I picked a job to kill a forest Vulcan and walked up to master. He said I wasn't old enough to take down a Vulcan and that I had to take an adult with me I just looked at him seriously and told him that I had already taken out nests of Vulcans before I joined fairy tail. But he wouldn't relent so I stormed towards Macao grabbed his ear and told master me and him were going on a job then walked out the guild doors. As I was walking out I saw faces of pity directed towards Macao.

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

 **TIME SKIP INTO FOREST**

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

Once we got into the woods I started tracking the Vulcan using a partial gate opening in which I gain characteristics of the spirit (in this transformation her arms turn to wings her hair becomes brown and she wears a feather dress with no shoes). It took me about 3 minutes to find the Vulcan from the sky so I flew back down to Macao and changed back. I lead Macao to the Vulcan apparently it wasn't one Vulcan it was ten so to show off I partially opened Capricorn's gate ( her hair turns pure white and she wears black skinny jean black converse and a black crop top). I knocked them all out in 5 minutes when I was done I turned to find a surprised Macao. It didn't matter we got the jewels split them and went back to the guild. I was sitting at a table talking to Cana when the master walked up to me I turned to ask what he needed but halted when I saw red hair. I mumbled Erza and she turned to look at me she then screeched my true name and I tackled her into a hug. That's when I bombarded her with questions where have you been, how are you here, I thought you were kidnapped, what happened to your eye, why are you wearing armor finally I ran out of breath and stopped. Me and erza used to be friends she was a year older than me but one day she disappeared I was 5. She just giggled at my antics I looked at her with a hurt expression Erzie that really hurt you know that I said whilst fake crying. Now she was full blown laughing aww lulu you know I would never hurt you she said I know I know shut it red I replied. That's when gray walked in holdup he said I thought your name was Layla why did she call you Lucy ohhhh good catch Erzie would you mind telling the audience I asked of course she replied Layla was Lucy's mother. Yep okay red you gotta tell me whatcha doin here I asked Lucy im joining this guild she said. Really I practically screamed what magic do you use let me show you she replied that's when a glow overcame her body and she requiped into normal clothes. That is how I got reunited with Erza.

 **lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

 **Hope you liked the second installment of this story**

 **Hopefully next one up by Tuesday at the latest Wednesday**

 **That's a whole 642 words thanks for reading**


	3. UPDATE KEYS THAT LUCY HAS

**OKAY GUYS sorry for messing up in the last chapter and not posting things have been hectic for me anyways I forgot to tell you the first spirit Lucy partially transferred into so in this chapter im going to tell you the keys Lucy has also im going to tell you a little bit about Lucy's personality.**

* * *

 **SILVER SPIRITS**

 **SO Lucy partially transferred into Aquila the eagle Aquila is quite large and is brown she is very good for hunting and can carry multiple people on her back. Her personality is very hyper and is easily excited. Lucy stole this key back when she was eight.**

 **She has Crux Horologium Lyra and Pyxis they act like they do in the show. These keys were given to her by her mother.**

 **Lucy also has Canis Minor or more known as Plue this is one of the two silver keys Lucy stole that caused master Makarov to see her the other just so happens to be Canis major or as Lucy likes to call him Sirius/Siri for the girl the brightest star in his constellation(or because she maybe me is a harry potter fan). Canis Major is actually two dogs one female one male they can link telepathically with their master and are two of Orion's hunting dogs. They are great for fighting and hunting. These dogs are black in color with sharp teeth and keen eyes.**

 **Next on Lucy's list is her last silver key and is on the cuter side of silver keys Leo minor Leo the gold keys little sister she has long dirty blonde hair that is tied into a braid and goes to her waist. She has Green eyes and is more of a tactician than a fighter though if needed she can use the same powers of Leo only weaker. She carries a green book with her wherever she goes and has a red shirt with black shorts and looks twelve. Lucy found this key at the bottom of a lake when she was taking a bath.**

* * *

 **GOLDEN SPIRITS**

 **Lucy has Aquarius Capricorn and Cancer all given to her by her mother**

 **She also has all of yukinos keys which she found in the underbrush of the forest near shirotsume.(Yukino will not have celestial magic she will have a magic more befitted to her)Lucy has yet to be able to open Ophiuchus's key it takes to much magic power.**

 **She also has Taurus who she stole with Plue and Sirius/Siri**

* * *

 **Lucy's personality**

 **Lucy is mostly pissed at everyone except her spirits she experienced to much as a young child both of her parents died and her friend was kidnapped she also had to live in the woods for a little more than two years. So she lashes out but she is warming up to Cana and is already friends with Erza.**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this update I will try to post tomorrow also school starts back up for me on Monday so less time to write**


	4. The Strauss Siblings

**Layla Creator of the Night Skies**

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry about the wait since the last chapter**

 **But here is the next chapter of this story please enjoy**

 **I don't own fairy tail**

* * *

Lucy's pov

* * *

Erza had been at the guild now for a few days we got along great but apparently our personalities clashed and we got into some fights like today when we destroyed the bar.

* * *

Back to the past

* * *

Erza I whined can't we go do something no she replied I must finish my cake she had a ten foot tall cake she had eaten a good portion of it but still had a ways to go, soooo I might have pushed it off the table accidentally on purpose. She glared at me with a deadly aura you bitch she screamed so of course the thing any reasonable person would respond with was what did I do you whore and that's exactly what I did paired with my own deadly aura. That's when the name calling started,

SLUT!  
CUNT!  
BLONDIE!  
PERIOD BLOOD!

Now that went on for a while until she called me a spoiled brat now I know I wasn't actually a spoiled brat but it hit a nerve that's when it resulted to physical blows. In the end I punched Erza so hard she flew into the bar effectively knocking her out anddddd destroying the bar.

* * *

Back to present

* * *

We had been having a lot of the spats scaring the crap out of any bystanders. Basically this had been happening for a week finally master was fed up so he started making us split the price of any damages we cause. As you can probably tell this happened a lot so I had to go on some missions now Macao had talked to master and I was allowed to go on missions by myself so I went on a job to go kill some monster terrorizing some village. What nobody actually knew was that it was a demon when I got there most of the villagers were dead including the parents of the Strauss siblings. The oldest of them had sucked the demon up and apparently became a takeover wizard. So being the nice person I am I invited them to join fairy tail but I told them to actually join they had to be wizards. Lisanna the youngest was quite sad I told them they could still come and learn magic and they jumped right on the idea. But since I didn't defeat the demon I got no reward so we had to walk a day's trip because I couldn't afford 4 train tickets, as we were walking we came across a cat when Lisanna bent down to pet it she absorbed it and also became a takeover mage Elfman was extremely sad that he was the only one without magic. When it was nearing night we came across some Vulcan one tried to hit Elfman and yet again one of the Strauss siblings became a takeover mage. We camped that night then continued walking when we arrived at fairy tail I was giving Lisanna a piggy back ride because her little legs were tired Mira was on my left and Elfman was on my right I kicked the door down and yelled were back then immediately walked to master with the Strauss siblings following. Master I spoke these three here are the Strauss siblings and they all would want to join fairy tail the oldest Mira Jane is eleven and she practices demon soul takeover magic the middle child Elfman is ten he practices beast soul takeover magic and the youngest also known as Lisanna is nine and practices animal soul takeover magic. The master looked very stunned you three children he exclaimed practice takeover magic so of course I deadpanned old man are you losing your hearing didn't I just say that they were takeover mages. He only nodded then he was immediately happy again ok where and what color do you want your stamps. Me first I want mine in light blue on my right shoulder please Lisanna exclaimed next up Elfman said in a quiet voice that he wanted his in black on the left side of his neck finally Mira said in quite a bored voice white on my left thigh. That is how I got the Strauss siblings to join fairy tail.

* * *

 **THANKS so much for reading I love writing this story so you guys reading it is quite awesome because im not that great of a writer and the chapters are quite short**

 **Please leave a comment if you want anything special to happen also sorry for spelling errors**

 **WOW that was a whole 800 words exactly thanks again for reading Minna aka everyone Bye Bye now.**


	5. SALAMANDER

**Layla Creator of the Night Skies**

* * *

 **Oh god I am so sorry for not posting in forever school started back up and I had to do work and I was moving lots of stuff and im so sorry.**

 **Well now that my apology is over onto the story.**

 **I don't and never will own fairy tail**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

* * *

Me and Lisanna became fast friends we were so close she called me her sister, Mira to me and her still fought along with Erza but the Strauss family got a new sibling. Lisanna was the only one who I was always nice to I never sniped at her and we were basically joined at the hip. That leads up to today, me and Lisanna were walking through the woods talking about minor things when we stumbled upon a boy he had the pinkest hair I've ever seen also he was passed out on the ground bleeding but you know minor details anyways Lisanna was extremely scared for the boy so we walked over to him. Now I may know some basic first aid but he had a big gash in his arm, so we each took one arm over our shoulders and carried him to the guild. When we got there many people were so shocked to see me and Lisanna carrying the boy the froze, after about ten seconds I got fed up and screeched help us to the infirmary then Lisanna piped up to also get a doctor.

* * *

 **Four days later**

* * *

Me and Lisanna were in the infirmary with Salamander (that's what I've been calling the boy because he has a scaly scarf and pink hair) anyhow the only reason im in here is because Lisanna wanted to check on the boy. But when we walked in we saw the boys eyes slightly flutter as if trying to open and then after a few seconds they fully opened and his eyes were so weird and yet I kind of got lost in his eyes they were pure black, I looked over at Lisanna to see her jumping with joy I just looked to the boy and asked his name. He replied with Natsu all I could do to suppress my laughter was cough LOUDLY and VIOLENTLY hmm I said (after my coughing fit was over) I think I'll just call you salamander, Lucy I heard Lisanna whine ugh fine im Lucy this is Lisanna we found you bleeding in the woods four days ago. The boy just looked shocked at the news im guessing he didn't know what attacked him so natsu I asked do you have magic, he looked at me and basically screamed yep I do I was taught dragon slaying magic by a real dragon. Really I replied have you ever seen a black dragon whose scales look like there made of iron, Salamander just replied with a nope only ever seen Igneel a fire dragon he has red scales. Damn I exclaimed well no mater Salamander if you ever happen across a boy with black hair and red eyes his name is Gajeel tell him I winced because he would only recognize the nickname he gave me tell him bunny girls looking for him. Both Lisanna and Salamander burst out laughing what I yelled in a menacing voice at Salamander I expected this from you Lissy but the fire freak is not allowed to laugh at me or ill break his face. Salamander was so afraid of me he shrunk back a few feet during my rant Lisanna just continued laughing and I exclaimed if you tell anyone you will face punishment but Lisanna looked at me and said very deadpan that I would never ever hurt her, but I had my trump card so I whispered in her ear that I would tell Mira what she did at that she blanched. So I brought Salamander out and went on stage, shut up I yelled very very loudly and menacingly because even Mira and Erza stopped their fight okay I said now that everybody is quiet I would like to introduce Salamander but the minute Salamander left my tongue Lisanna screamed my name and told me not to call him that most expected me to yell at Lisanna but no I didn't and would never I just mouthed Mira and she blanched but then stood tall and said that his real name was Natsu. After that I asked if he wanted to join our Family and he happily said yes so we walked up to master and Salamander got his stamp in red on his right shoulder. That is how Salamander joined the guild.

* * *

 **THANKS FOR READING SEE YOU NEXT TIME.**


	6. Happy and Levy

**Layla Creator of the night skies**

* * *

 **Hey guys I took a really long time with the last update so I sped up the posting of this one**

 **Also who should Lucy end up with leave a review for who you think it should be**

 **I DON'T AND NEVER WILL OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

* * *

Well today I was looking around the guild and saw three unfamiliar children about the age of me so I walked up to them and asked their names, one was a cute girl with blue wavy hair and hazel eyes her name was Levy she was very smart and loved books behind her were two boys one named Jet and the other Droy they are what you might call madly in love with Levy they were nice enough. Me and Levy were talking about books whilst I sometimes cast subtle worried looks at Lisanna I know we are the same age but I feel this giant need to protect her she was talking to Salamander and I was afraid Salamander and Ice-cube would start fighting and she would get stuck in the middle, Levy saw me doing it and giggled. What I snapped well she replied it's cute how protective you are of Lisanna you're usually snappy at everyone but not with her with her you're soft. I looked at her skeptically how do you know all this you always have your nose in a book not watching people at that she just giggled, after talking for a little while longer I walked over to Lisanna and started talking to her and Salamander. Now I know Salamanders stupid but not this stupid when Erza walked in he charged her but she just put her fist out and he rammed into it and got knocked out, when he woke up he stormed out of the guild. Me and Lisanna went out to find him so we went through town into the forest and found him punching a tree with Erza and the strippers photo on it when we saw him he punched the tree so hard an egg fell out so we carried it back to the guild me keeping it warm with some controlled celestial flame unlike Salamander who almost cooked it. We went to a clearing in the forest after we got to the guild Mira asked me to keep an eye on Lisanna for her and that she didn't like the pinky I only told her it was my plan already. That leads to when we got up in the morning in the hut Lisanna created and the egg was gone so we went to the guild Salamander accused some people but apparently Elfman was keeping it warm then when the egg got passed to me to give to natsu it glowed a little I didn't want it so I passed it to Salamander. The egg hatched and it was a flying cat that was blue with a white belly and a singular black star on the back of his right ear Salamander and Lisanna named it Happy then It FUCKING TALKED I shit you not said words. That is how Happy the flying cat joined Fairy tail.

* * *

 **I would like to thank the following people for following me**

* * *

 **Cotton0Candy**

 **ThatOneTroubleMaker**

 **GajeelIronSteel**

 **Sakuratenshilia**

 **Nadiagirl**

 **Mebassett99**

 **Llulluca**

 **Lilkatkat**

 **Leafstone**

 **Jingerr**

 **Ghosthuntergal**

 **Clitastrophe**

 **THANKS AGAIN FOR READING SEE YOU NEXT TIME**


	7. New friends and Layla

**Layla Creator of the Night Skies**

* * *

 **SO um hey guys plz don't killz me im sorry I didn't update**

 **So in this fic Lucy's touch is the thing that hatched Happy's egg so he might have a minor power I have decided to give Happy a very weak power he can make a little ball of celestial magic and throw it just to spice some things up**

 **Also I would like to ask who Lucy's love interest should be please leave a review.**

* * *

 **LUCYS POV**

* * *

It has been a week since happy hatched and he said his first word other than AYE and fish he said celestial now I was indeed shocked because no one in the guild had even talked about anything related to any celestial magic. To say the guild was shocked was and understatement then the mother fucking thing flew over and latched onto my hair so I did the only reasonable thing and shouted WHAT THE FUCK! So loud salamander collapsed onto the floor with his ears bleeding but the cat wasn't deterred and said celestial once again whilst I tried to pull him off my head, after I got him off and asked why the fuck he was saying my magic and looked at me with his always happy face that seemed to never turn sad and told me in a full sentence I might add which he hasn't done yet that a pretty lady named Layla was in his dream and said that he had to make sure Lu-Lu wasn't sad. After he said the name Layla I shut him out only thinking it must be a trick. Now the guild was very intrigued I could see it in their eyes they must have remembered the thing about Layla being my mother so I turned to the cat and lifted him up to eye level what did she look like I ask in such a serious voice it hurt me physically. The cat looked at me and said she looked just like you my breath caught in my throat so I gave up I let happy go and walked over to the request board and picked one offering 2 celestial keys then walked out of the guild after checking the request out. The job was to take out a minor dark guild the reward was 50,000 jewel and the keys and was in clover town so onto the train I went.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP-TILL OFF TRAIN**

* * *

After going to the mayor's office to get debriefed there I got a layout of the warehouse the dark guild Spider Eyes was occupying after all that I went into the woods and had Capricorn go through the back whilst I stormed the front the plan worked quite well and all the mages were out so I tied them up and called the Rune-Knights to pick them up. I went back to the mayor office and got my keys and jewels the keys were Andromeda the princess and Virgo the maiden. After that I got on the train and made my contracts first was Andromeda when I summoned her the first thing I saw was brown hair and a white dress and she greeted me with a curtsy and a hello master. No no I exclaim I am not your master please just sit and relax my names Lucy , She looked at me slightly shocked at me not wanting her to call me master I just sighed so do you want to be my spirit I asked politely yes she whispers I would very much like that. Ok I say what day can you be summoned oh the girl said softly all days she said looking up slowly well that's great I spoke what power do you have well she spoke a little louder looking slightly excited I use chain magic. Well that's wonderful I say well you can go back if you want im going to summon Virgo after that she left and I got Virgo out we made a contract and I fell asleep when I awoke I was at Magnolia stop I got off and went home and that is how I made two new friends.

* * *

 **Hey guys thanks for reading I have to ask do you want me to save Lisanna or send her to edolas please comment any answer or ideas THANKS GUYS**


End file.
